


Among Us Crewmates (Character Selection, !!NSFW!! mode)

by AUC_NSFW (AUC_Story)



Series: Among Us Crewmates (NSFW Version) [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Ending, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploitation, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Injury, Love, M/M, Nudity, Other, Rape, Sex, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUC_Story/pseuds/AUC_NSFW
Summary: An Among Us "Choose Your Adventure" fanfiction. !!NSFW MODE!!
Series: Among Us Crewmates (NSFW Version) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086245
Kudos: 7





	1. Character Selection

Welcome! This is a slight "choose your own adventure" fanwork. This fanwork is split into two groups: SFW (Safe for work) for general teen and above audiences, and NSFW(Not Safe For Work) for mature audiences.

Currently, you are reading the NSFW version. This version is uncut, meaning it depicts violent gore, sex, rape, and many other uncomfortable situations. By continuing on, you agree that you are 18 or older and understand the risks.

If you want to read the story without the explicit scenes, [click here for the SFW version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904699). 

Keys:

❤️❤️❤️: Detailed love scene beginning border and end border  
🔪🩸 🔪: Detailed violent scene beginning border and end border  
🔪❤️🩸 : Disturbing/Trauma scene beginning border and end border

Note that this adventure is not complete and some links may not work. However, they will be pending.

Choose your character

Red | Orange  
---|---  
[Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162359/chapters/69810303) | [Lime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162359/chapters/69809712)  
Green | Cyan  
Blue | Purple  
Pink | [White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162359/chapters/69810261)  
[Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162359/chapters/69809370) | Brown  
  
Update Log  
02/15/2021: Monthly buffer added.  
-White Imposter Route: Added 2amedbay  
-Black Imposter Route: Added 3acabin and 3belectrical  
\-----  
01/05/2021: Links implemented and months worth of work buffers added.


	2. Character Selection: Black

Name: Black  
ID: B7951BB  
Age: 26  
Gender: Male  
Skin: Pale white  
Height: 6'2  
Specialty: Reactor

Select your Role:  
Crewmate  
[Imposter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481514/chapters/69788319)

[Choose another character](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162359/chapters/69007740)

\--------  
Changelog:  
(F)=Fix (coding usually)  
(M)=Minor (small details, doesn't affect main story)  
(MJ)=Major (huge details, may affect main story, will do my best to avoid this)  
\--------  


Update Log  
02/15/2021: Added 3acabin and 3belectrical  



	7. Character Selection: Lime

Name: Lime  
ID: L7838GP  
Age: 27  
Gender: Female  
Skin: White with pink freckles  
Height: 5'0  
Specialty: Electric

Select your Role:  
[Crewmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514742/chapters/69872073)  
Imposter

[Choose another character](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162359/chapters/69007740)

\--------  
Changelog:  
(F)=Fix (coding usually)  
(M)=Minor (small details, doesn't affect main story)  
(MJ)=Major (huge details, may affect main story, will do my best to avoid this)  
\--------  
01/10/2021: (F)Electrical Route: Colored a missing piece of dialog


	12. Character Selection: White

Name: White  
ID: W6801PO  
Age: 35  
Gender: Male  
Skin: White with brown patches  
Height: 6'0  
Specialty: Medical

Select your Role:  
Crewmate  
[Imposter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531401)

[Choose another character](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162359/chapters/69007740)

\--------  
Changelog:  
(F)=Fix (coding usually)  
(M)=Minor (small details, doesn't affect main story)  
(MJ)=Major (huge details, may affect main story, will do my best to avoid this)  
\--------  


Update Log  
02/15/2021: Added 2amedbay  


\-----  
01/25/2021: (F)Intro: Fixed a typo.


	13. Character Selection: Yellow

Name: Yellow  
ID: Y8220YB  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'10  
Specialty: Basics

Select your Role:  
[Crewmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533420/chapters/69920853)  
Imposter

[Choose another character](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162359/chapters/69007740)

\--------  
Changelog:  
(F)=Fix (coding usually)  
(M)=Minor (small details, doesn't affect main story)  
(MJ)=Major (huge details, may affect main story, will do my best to avoid this)  
\--------  
01/10/2021: (F)Electrical Route: Colored a missing piece of dialog


End file.
